No Digas Nada
by Eliih Him
Summary: Las despedidas son tristes, pero siempre está el consuelo de saber que algún día nos volveremos a ver...


**¡Hola!**

**Creo que este es el último de todos los song-fics que se me antojaron hacer… bueno quien sabe por ahí me enfermo otra vez XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Pokémon no me pertenece;**

**#La canción es de Cali y El Dandee – No digas nada;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

En el puerto de las islas naranjas, especialmente, se encontraban una pareja de coordinadores que al parecer se estaban despidiendo de nueva cuenta.

No digas nada por favor

Que hablando el alma me destrozas

Quiero decirte tantas cosas

Quiero acordarme de tu olor.

―Odio despedirme de ti ― dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

―También odio esto May, pero por favor no digas nada, cada vez que pronuncias esas palabras siento que algo en mi alma se destroza ― dijo un chico de cabellos y ojos verdes, acariciando el rostro de su novia.

― ¡May date prisa que nos tenemos que ir! ― grito desde arriba un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos claros.

― ¡Ya voy Brendan no apures! ― grito enojada, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido.

―Pero más detesto que ese idiota vaya contigo ― exclamo mirando con odio al castaño.

―No te enojes sabes que te amo solo a ti ― dijo sonrojada y abrazándose al chico.

No digas nada por favor

No vaya a ser que me despierte

De un sueño en el que puedo verte

Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.

―Eso lo sé pero igual me molesta… pero dejemos de hablar de eso, y mejor quedemos en silencio por un rato más ― dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de su novia.

Estuvieron abrazados y en un cómodo silencio por un rato más, el cual fue roto por el grito de Brendan.

― ¡MAY!

― ¡Demonios que ya va! ― grito enojado por su interrupción.

Brendan se fue adentro gruñendo por lo bajo y dejando a la pareja sola nuevamente.

No digas nada ten piedad

Solo te pido que mañana por la noche

Dormido me des la oportunidad.

―May hay una cosa que te quiero pedir ― pidió agarrando el rostro de la castaña.

―Lo que sea ― respondió cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento.

Llevas tres meses por la noche haciéndome lo mismo

Suena mi puerta y estás tú mi espejismo

Por dentro grito, grito de la emoción

Por fuera me hago el fuerte como si no me temblara el corazón.

―No estés triste ― dijo juntando sus frentes.

―No puedo evitarlo, te extrañare mucho ― confeso sujetando las manos de su novio que estaban en su rostro.

― ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi en la puerta del centro Pokémon pensé que eras una ilusión, me sorprendiste mucho ― revelo mirándola detenidamente.

―No lo parecías ― dijo un poco decepcionada.

―Por dentro grite de la emoción aunque parezca que no lo hizo, al verte me tembló el corazón ― confeso, lo cual provoco que May soltara algunas lágrimas.

Pregunto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Por qué estás tan rara?

Y aunque tú no me hablas me conforma al ver tú cara

Quiero sentir tú mano y no puedo moverme

¿Qué me pasa?

Me siento tan raro al verte aquí en mi casa.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ― pregunto confundido.

―Estoy feliz de oír eso y por eso lloro Drew ― le respondió sonriendo.

―Yo soy el que está feliz desde qué nos conocimos, cuando aceptaste ser mi novia y cuando te vi en la entrada del centro ― le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas.

Siempre quise tener la oportunidad

De poder hablarte una vez más.

―Yo siempre buscaba la forma de poder hablar contigo, sin discutir ― dijo riéndose ante el recuerdo.

―Me gusta discutir contigo, siento que vuelvo a ser como un niño ― confeso.

No te dije que te amaba

Y que aunque era tú amigo siempre sentí cosas

Mi corazón fue testigo.

―Por ese motivo no te podía revelar que te amaba como a nada, en parte tenía miedo de que si te lo decía arruinaría nuestra amistad, si así se la podría llamar ― dijo un sonrojado Drew.

―También me sentía así, pensaba "May te costó conseguir su amistad, no puedes darte el lujo de perderlo por este sentimiento" ― dijo May abrazándose más fuerte a él.

Siempre quise tener la oportunidad

De poder hablarte una vez más.

―Pero gracias a Brendan pude tener el valor de decirte lo que siento y míranos ahora estamos de novios desde hace dos años ― recordó correspondiendo el abrazo.

―Y vamos por más, incluso más allá de la muerte ― dijo ocultando su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Drew.

Te desvaneces con el sol no eres humana

Eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana.

―Todas las mañanas me parece ver tu imagen en la habitación del hotel, pero por más que quisiera que fuera real, para mi desgracia son espejismos ― May se sorprendió ante esto.

―Yo sueño contigo todas las noches, incluso eh llegado a imaginar que te encuentras en ese lugar conmigo ― ahora era el turno de Drew de sorprenderse.

No, digas, nada, por, favor,

Que hablando el alma me destrozas

Quiero decirte tantas cosas

Quiero acordarme de tu olor.

―Fueron muchos recuerdos y confesiones para nosotros… ― dijo Drew.

―Mejor quedemos en silencio un rato más ― completo May.

No digas nada por favor

No vaya a ser que me despierte

De un sueño en el que puedo verte

Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.

― ¿Sabes cómo quisiera que esto fuera un sueño? ― pregunto Drew.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto confundida.

―Porque en el sueño no dejaría de hablarte del amor que siente mi corazón por ti ― dijo dándole un corto beso en la frente.

No digas nada ten piedad

Solo te pido que mañana por la noche

Dormido me des la oportunidad.

―Esta noche volveré a soñarte ― dijo May sonriendo sonrojada.

―Y mañana volveré a verte ― contesto sonriendo.

Te fuiste un viernes por la noche

Me quitaste todo

Te perdí en mis manos

Fue mi culpa y ahora sufro solo

No entiendo a la vida

La vida me prometió estar contigo

Y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarte estar conmigo.

Por las noches en mis sueños puedo verte

Dormido vivo al fin un cuento de hadas

Que aunque falso es suficiente

No me importa cuánto duela despertarme

Igual me duele todo

Y cada segundo del día estás presente.

Me acuerdo de todo

La noche perfecta

Y en mi carro te miré a los ojos

Sonreíste y por fin te cogí la mano.

Llueve más de un millón de recuerdos juntos y me ciegan

Yo te amo amiga tanto que me quema

Ya no quiero despertarme

La vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido

Prefiero vivir de noche

Sentir que tú no te has ido

Soñando voy a tenerte hasta que se acabe mi vida

Prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tú partida.

―A veces no entiendo a la vida, tantas veces que discutimos y peleamos, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que estaríamos juntos ― reflexiono Drew.

―Pero lo estamos y eso es más que suficiente para mí ― continuo May.

―Detesto levantarme y ver tu espejismo, en parte me alegra porque así puedo verte unos segundos, y por la otra, me duele despertarme y sentir que no estás conmigo ― guardo silencio unos momentos, y continúo ― ¿puedes creer que aún me acuerdo de esa noche?

― ¿Qué noche? ― pregunto mirándolo confundida.

―La noche en que me dijiste que sí ― aclaro.

―Fue una hermosa noche, _La noche perfecta _― dijo volviendo a esconder su rostro.

―Son tantos nuestros recuerdos juntos que a veces llega el momento en que ya no veo, quedo segado a causa de tantos recuerdos, unos hermosos y perfectos recuerdos… como ahora ― dijo aspirando el aroma de la chica.

―Todos nuestros momentos juntos quedan tatuados en mi mente ― dijo abrazándose fuerte al chico.

No, digas, nada, por, favor,

Que hablando el alma me destrozas

Quiero decirte tantas cosas

Quiero acordarme de tu olor.

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente, disfrutando de la presencia de ambos, antes de que sea hora y May se tenga que ir Hoen y Drew vuelva al centro Pokémon por sus cosas para continuar su viaje por las islas naranjas. Se verán recién en el Gran Festival, donde, seguramente, volverán a ser rivales en el campo de batalla, ya que el sistema había cambiado, él primer y segundo lugar en el Gran Festival de una determinada región, irían para concursar en Hoen, por la gran copa, pero para eso faltan cuatro meses.

No digas nada por favor

No vaya a ser que me despierte

De un sueño en el que puedo verte

Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.

―Sonara cursi y toda la cosa, pero voy a estar contando los segundos para verte en el Gran Festival ― dijo separando un poco a May de él, para sacar una hermosa roja del bolsillo de su campera.

―Ya eres cursi, pero eso es algo que amo de ti ― respondió May agarrando la rosa y mirándola con ternura.

― ¿Qué te digo? Tú sacas esa parte de mí ― dijo sonriendo arrogantemente, a lo cual May le dio un leve golpe en el hombre, lo que saco una risa en él.

No digas nada ten piedad

Solo te pido que mañana por la noche

Dormido me des la oportunidad,

Dormido me des la oportunidad.

― ¡May ya nos vamos! ― volvió a gritar Brendan desde arriba.

― ¡Cállate y deja de molestar! ― grito May de vuelta, como respuesta recibió un gruñido y volvió a entrar.

Vieron como el chico se iba a adentro, y escucharon el llamado del capitán del barco para subir; volvieron a verse.

―Te llamare todos los días ― dijo Drew dándole un beso en la frente.

―Te escribiré todas las semanas ― añadió May.

―Si el imbécil ese te hace algo, solo dime y voy hasta donde estés y lo pongo en su lugar ― dijo mirando molesto la puerta por donde se había ido el aludido.

―No creo que eso sea necesario ― dijo riéndose imaginándose a Drew llegando de sorpresa en algún pueblo de Hoen y dándole un buen golpe a Brendan, su pobre amigo podría quedar internado.

―Bueno es hora, te veré en el Gran Festival y te venceré ― dijo arrogante y dejando se abrazar a su novia pero no soltando sus manos.

―En tus sueños ― dijo sonriendo sarcástica.

―En mis sueños te veo todos los días ― contesto sonriendo.

―Te amo Drew y te extrañare muchísimo ― dijo soltándose las manos para posarlas en los hombros del ojiverde.

―Yo te necesito, te extraño, te adoro, te quiero y te amo ― dijo posando las manos en la cintura de la chica y acercándose lentamente para darle un beso, el cual se volvió profundo y seguía subiendo de tonos, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Brendan.

― ¡MAY!

Se separando asustados y miraron, al principio sorprendidos para luego lo vieron enojados y fastidiados.

―Nos vemos, te llamo en la noche ― dijo y se volteaba para subir las escaleras del barco.

Drew se quedó en silencio, mirando como la chica subía las escaleras y se instalaba en la borda y empezaba a despedirse del chico.

― ¡Nos vemos pronto Drew, te cuidas!

― ¡Adiós May suerte en tu viaje, te cuidas y te amo un motón!

Ese grito provoco un sonrojo en la castaña, es que Drew nunca había gritado que la amaba, eso fue una sorpresa, sonrió y puso sus manos en la boca haciendo como un megáfono.

― ¡Drew Larousse te amo mucho más! ― grito con todas sus fuerzas para que la escuchara, a que el barco había iniciado su viaje.

Drew sonrió y se despedía de su novia. Ella hacia lo mismo. Serían muy largos estos cuatro meses, pero haría todo lo que fuera para volverla a ver, después de todo, solo tenían diecisiete años, les falta mucho por vivir juntos.

* * *

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? ¿Lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Más que menos? ¿Menos que más?**

**Jajaja ¿muy cursi?**

**Bueno me despido, les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes de Fallen Ángel XD**

**Nos vemos ;)**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
